1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in recessed lighting. More particularly, the present recessed lighting is a strip that interlocks between insulated roof panels in patio covers, patio enclosures, sunrooms and all other residential and commercial applications which use insulated roof panels.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Lighting inside a patio cover is difficult because the insulated panels do not have any electrical wiring running through the insulated panels. There are products that are currently available that modify of the original foam insulated panel by drilling holes into the existing panel and lights are places into those drilled holes. Several products and patents have been issued that provide a retrofit solution to incorporate lighting into the patio covers. Exemplary examples of patents covering these products and methods are disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,167 issued to Sylvain Bedard on Nov. 17, 2009 discloses a recessed light fixture, with a securing system that clamps onto a flat surface. This patent does not disclose installation as an elongated panel that is interchangeable with existing patio covers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,845 issued to Thomas L. Gustafson et al issued Jul. 27, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,623 issued to Ross Anthony Friend, issued on Dec. 9, 2003 both disclose a strip lighting system that is installed in the ground or in a receiving recess. These lighting strips are for placement on or within a ground or wall surface to provide illumination. While these patents disclose an elongated illumination strip they do not anticipate a lighting system that operates with a roof panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,812 issued to Steven Kim on Oct. 27, 2009 discloses a light emitting diode panel fixture. The LED strip attaches to a light guide panel. While these patents disclose an elongated illumination strip it does not anticipate a lighting system that operates with a roof panel.
What is needed is a lighting strip made from extruded aluminum that is essentially an open-topped rectangular box, shaped on the sides to interlock with foam insulated room panels that are typically 3″-6″ thick and used in the construction of patio covers, patio enclosures, sunrooms and all other residential and commercial applications which use insulated roof panels.